What the Sword Denied
by Tsukiyumi no Mikoto
Summary: Sophitia and Raphael are partners for training in combat, and although enemies, they mustjoin together to save Xianghua from being corrupted by an evil sorcerer! SophiRaph


What the Sword Denied

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur 2… Sophitia rocks.

* * *

Sophitia Alexandria opened her bright blue eyes as dawn approached. She stood up and surveyed the room, smiling at her sister Cassandra's sleeping form across the room. She donned her fighting gown, fixed her elegant Greek blonde hair and grabbed her sword, the sacred Omega sword her husband Rothion had forged for her. She paused, overcome with emotion. 

_Rothion…_ Sophitia thought.

She paused before running out the door as she did every morning, anxious to train. Last night, she had fought against Raphael, the most handsome and talented fighter she'd ever met… and almost killed him with her signature move, one that she hops on the opponent's shoulders, grips the neck with her knees, and twists it. She'd almost stabbed him in the heart! Although she won the fight, she felt a burning sensation in her heart. The last time she had this sensation was when her sister, Cassandra, was kidnapped and controlled by an evil double of Charade. Or when the Soul Calibur sword was stolen from the sacred fighting dojo, when her children became obsessed with playing with the Soul Edge fragment... She shook her head. _Too many horrible memories…_

"Oh, well, I'm sure he will be fine today at training." She left the room, her armored boots clacking loudly.

At training, she showed the sensei her move on a prisoner of war, and the sensei smiled and nodded.

"Good work, Sophitia, keep at it. You're legs are strong, make your sword arm strong as well." The Edgemaster nodded approvingly. Sophie bowed and replied,

"Yes, sensei; I shall."

* * *

When the seven grueling hours of training were up, the sensei paired all of the fighters up, depending on their skill: Taki with Maxi, Cassandra with Ivy, Seung-Mina with Charade, Xianghua with Yoshimitsu, Kilik with Link, Talim with Astaroth, Mitsurugi with Spawn, and Voldo with Nightmare. And of course, the only two fighters left without partners were Raphael and Sophitia. Raphael looked like he'd been struck with a whip. 

"Excuse me, sensei," he said warily, bowing, "Why must I fight the lady Sophitia again?"

"Ah, you are the most advanced fighters I have ever seen! Now, bow to each other and fight!" replied the sensei.

"Get ready, Raph," Sophitia challenged. And her thoughts were, _Get ready to meet the girl warrior you've dreamed of!_

_

* * *

_

After the practice battle, Sophitia retired to her room. Ever since her husband, Rothion, who was a blacksmith, perished in a fire two years ago, and since she gave her two children, Patrokolos and Pyrrha up to Hephaestus to be raised in the temple, Sophitia had felt lonely and depressed. Cassandra took notice of this and sat by her sister.

"Soph, it's okay. Even though you almost killed Raphael again, everything'll be fine."

"Cass, you don't understand! You've never been married or had twins or been a widow before! You don't know how much I feel about Raphael!"

Yunsung and Cervantes had missed the fighting practice to go to the Galleon, a pirate tavern since both had won martial arts competitions in other dimensions. Ivy, Seung-Mina, and Talim and Taki all walked into the room laughing.

"Hey, Soph, hey, Cassie!" exclaimed Seung-Mina joyfully.

"What are you so happy about?" asked a glum Sophitia.

"Well, we get to learn the art of stealth fighting…with the Soul Edge!" replied Ivy. It had always been Ivy's desire to wield the Soul Edge. After all the lives, innocent and guilty, she had claimed, she was prepared.

Sophitia sighed.

"Does she miss her family again?" inquired Taki.

"Yes," replied Cassandra sadly.

"We'd better get going, girls. Stealth fighting begins now!" Talim spoke up.

"Let's go," commanded Cassandra gently.

"Wait! Where's Xianghua?" asked Sophitia.

"We thought she was with you two!" replied Ivy.

"Maybe she's off _flirting_ with Kilik again," suggested Talim. Ivy hid a vaguely amused smile.

"Girls, this is serious. If we can't find her, then the Edgemaster will be angry," Sophitia added sternly.

_And I won't be able to fight Raphael._

* * *

At practice, Sophitia couldn't pay any attention, It was like she was a young girl again, falling head over heels in love. She was twenty-five now, so it didn't seem right. As she solitarily practiced her greatest moves, the noisy room fell silent as a lone voice in the distance, although words unintelligible, could be heard over the din of clashing steel. 

After long period of worried silence, the Edgemaster stormed in frantically.

"What's wrong, sensei?" asked a worried Maxi. The Edgemaster looked away.

"Please, sensei, tell us." For a moment, Cassandra's plea fell on deaf ears. Turning his back on the warriors behind him, the Edgemaster still remained silent.

"Where's Xianghua?" demanded Kilik. "I want an answer, sensei." His voice was cold, unnatural. Sophitia was taken aback by his tone.

"Xianghua..Xianghua has been kidnapped…" started their sensei.

"There's more, isn't there. Please, tell us!" Sophitia pleaded. _Not my closest friend. Please, Hepahestus, protect her._

"Warriors...friends. There is something I must tell you. The mighty Soul Edge... has been stolen!"

* * *

Morgan: Pretty crappy, huh? Well, I'm new to Soul Calibur, so please, bear with me here. But, Sophitia does rock, and Kilik is the hottest dude in the game! Later, there will be some Xianghua/Kilik fluff. But let's focus on Sophitia and Raphael. 


End file.
